The giving of greeting cards and gifts has long been used and accepted by both individuals and businesses as an expression of love, thanks and condolence. Cards are also commonly used to make various types of announcements, such as for new products, graduations, birthdays and marriages and are also given at various seasonal holidays. In general, to enhance the significance of the occasion, a person of a company often gives both a greeting card and a gift such as a picture frame as separate items.
A search of the prior art was conducted in several department stores, specialty stores, drug stores, catalogs and business gift companies to determine what types, combinations and design configurations of greeting cards and picture frames were available. This search disclosed that there were no greeting cards that were integrated with a picture frame to function as a single combination gift. Further, no such gift was found where the frame could be held upright by either the card or an integrated frame stand or combination of both the card and frame stand. Thus, the prior art did not disclose any items that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.